


Write letters, send them all in time

by 4cmml4



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, Love Letters, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post-Series, Sassy Jaskier, Swearing, more characters will appear as we go on, with a bit of hate lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4cmml4/pseuds/4cmml4
Summary: Jaskier has something to say, even if Geralt is not willing to listen.(or Jaskier decides on writing letters to his no-longer-friend during his journeys and leaves them in random inns.)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Write letters, send them all in time

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from ukrainian poem by Lina Kostenko (http://ukrbooks.com/ua/Pyshit_lysty_i_nadsylajte_vchasno/). No English translation, unfortunately, but maybe it will be created and put in this fic in a bit ;)

The envelope says **TO GERALT OF RIVIA** , but don't flatter yourself, that is not how I call you now. That being said...  
  
Greeting from sunny, fruitful Cidaris, my idle-headed big old oaf!

If you managed to get this letter, I dare to assume that you are alive (I would be glad to put "and well" here, but we both know that your life is never well enough, why don't we skip that part), which means you still owe me an apology. Yes, just so you know, only death will grant you the luxury of not telling these sweet little words " _I've been an idiot, Jaskier, and I'm so **SO** sorry_" to your humble bard.

But you might ask yourself, quite logically, why on Earth is he going through all these troubles of writing a letter and bothering an innkeeper to keep it just to bitch about past occurrences?

Well, first of all - I might be just a tiny bit petty like that. See, at least I can talk about my flaws and embrace them! This should work as an example for you. But second, and truly the main reason is that destiny was gracious enough to make me stumble upon another witcher during my fabulous travels. And would you believe in that, she was charming! She actually talked instead of just making noises **AND** knew more than ten words (which is already a big improvement compared to you)! Dragonfly is the name, but I doubt you know her. She only heard of you (but honestly, who didn't? Thanks to my beautiful tunes and stunning popularity), but already thinks you are a big butt head and this is only partly my fault, so hold your accusations. But I got sidetracked a bit.

So the true reason, why you have and read this letter, is that she told me to vent my " _frustration_ " (please, read it as " **anger** ", Dragonfly was just too sweet to call it that way) on paper and, perhaps, I would get lucky and you will actually get to read it.

So here we are. You are reading this. Or the innkeeper are, in that case - **fuck you very much Leo, I thought more of you.**

There isn't much more left to say, to be honest. I did hear of your adventures at some places, but no details or juicy parts. I guess I deserve as much. Hope you had a pleasure to hear my latest creation "Elsa's song", a beautiful piece that is. Maybe you will even get some of the metaphors, though I highly doubt that. You never cared much about my craft or mastery of words. Still, be sure to get your head out of your butt if you happen to meet a bard who can sing tolerably (not that you would be able differentiate a genius from a rooster).

By the time you get this letter, if you get it at all, I hope I will already be on my way to Ebbing in attempt to find and see Stygga Castle with my own eyes. What tales can I write about it! Dragonfly, unfortunately, has no possibility to accompany me, but gifted me a hand-made map that can lead me to the place of interest. Quite a ride it will be, but then again - I got used to solo travelling (correction - I have a trustworthy companion now, name's _Salmon_ , the prettiest mare on the Continent).

And this will be my goodbye for now, witcher. Well, at least till got angry again and will write a brand new letter to leave it in a middle of nowhere, just to be sure that you will never get your hands on it.

Farewell,  
Jaskier.  
  
p.s. I mostly go by name The Amazing Devil now. And don't you dare to laugh - the crowd has spoken and who am I to go against it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the reading! Be sure to leave comments and point out mistakes if there's any! English is my third language and this is my first fic in it, so I'm very excited for any feedback ♥


End file.
